Desafiando al Destino
by EriiNess
Summary: "Ella es para mí sagrada, todo deseo calla en su presencia. No se jamás lo que me pasa cuando estoy a su lado; es algo así como si el alma me palpitase en todos mis nervios…" JacobxNessie - Rated M: Temas adultos, lemmon explícito


Desafiando al Destino

Basada en un fragmento de _"Penas del Joven Werther"- Goethe_

Prólogo

Jacob POV

16 de Julio:

¡Oh, y cómo me corre la sangre por todas mis venas cuando impensadamente rozan mis dedos los suyos o nuestros pies se encuentran por debajo de la mesa! Me aparto como el fuego, y en secreto poder me obliga a acercarme de nuevo. ¡Y qué vértigo el que me marea todos mis sentidos! ... ¡Oh…Y su inocencia, su alma despreocupada, no siente cuánto me hacen sufrir sus pequeñas confianzas! Cuando, conversando los dos, pone su mano encima de la mía, y en la animación del diálogo se acerca más, hasta el punto de sentir yo el divino aliento de su boca en mis labios…Creo rodar por tierra cual herido del rayo. Y Paul, ¡si yo alguna vez me atreviese a ese cielo, a esa confianza! Ya me entiendes. Pero no; mi corazón no está tan corrompido. Débil, si. Harto débil. Pero, ¿eso no es ya corrupción?

Ella es para mí sagrada, todo deseo calla en su presencia. No se jamás lo que me pasa cuando estoy a su lado; es algo así como si el alma me palpitase en todos mis nervios…

Tiene una melodía que toca en el clave con todo el poder de un ángel, tan sencilla y tan ideal. Es su canción favorita, y a mi se me quitan toda pena, toda confusión y mal humor en cuanto percibo su primera nota.

No estimo inverosímil nada de cuanto dicen del antiguo poder de la música. ¡Cómo se apodera de mí ese sencillo canto! ¡Y cómo sabe ella más de una vez ponerse a tocarlo en el preciso instante en que yo estoy como para pegarme un tiro en la cabeza! Se disipan el error y la oscuridad de mi alma, y vuelvo a respirar libremente.

Jacob POV

Aún no sabía cómo había llegado a esta situación tan poco prudente. Mis sentimientos eran erróneos, si bien puros, pero erróneos al fin. Amarla era abrirle los brazos al pecado.

-Te noto preocupado- dijo Edward sirviéndose una copa de licor.

Edward Cullen, un importante empresario de la época, socio de negocios y amigo de toda la infancia. Esposo de una maravillosa mujer, Isabella, y padre de la hermosa Renesmee, la jovencita de quince años que estaba convirtiendo mi vida en una tortura.

Me espantaba la idea de solo pensarlo, me aterraba ese amor irrefrenable que sentía por ella, mi ahijada. Pero no era el amor que nos imponía nuestro vínculo, claro que no. Era aquel amor que siente un hombre por una mujer, era aquel amor que se profesan los amantes, tempestuoso, pasional…

-Jacob, hombre, ¡por Dios reacciona! ¿A caso te dio un ataque de catalepsia?

-Tú y tus bromas… ¿Cómo van las cuentas?

-Hasta ahora todo marcha viento en popa. Pero no es de eso de lo que quiero hablar esta tarde- Edward tomó asiento en el sofá capitoné que tenía a un costado.

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar que no sea de nuestros negocios?- pregunté observándolo fijamente.

-De mi hija Renesmee, de mi pequeña y dulce Nessie- mi corazón dio un vuelco de solo oír su nombre. Que impropio de un hombre maduro, de casi cuarenta años, correr tras las faldas de una jovenzuela como lo era ella.

-¿Qué sucede con ella?

-Como ya sabrás, ya está en edad de conocer pretendientes y contraer compromiso…- sus palabras fueron como una daga clavándose en mi pecho. Mi preciada y adorada Nessie, amando a un hombre que no fuera yo, era simplemente una pesadilla. Pero ese era su destino, formar su familia y ser feliz junto al hombre que su padre y madre eligieran para ella.

-Es increíble que el tiempo pase tan rápido…- mi voz salió casi ronca, tenía la garganta demasiado seca. Tomé mi copa de licor, que reposaba sobre la minúscula mesita que estaba a mi lado, y di un primer trago a esa bebida aguardentosa, que no aplacó para nada mi sed. –Pensar que parece ayer el día en que me dijiste que tu esposa estaba en cinta… El día en que tu niña nació… Recuerdo cada momento de su vida como si yo mismo fuera su padre.

-Eres el padrino, es parecido al fin y al cabo- Edward sonrió a gusto. Fingí la sonrisa más despreocupada que pude, porque verdaderamente me estaba quebrando por dentro.

-¿Tienes a alguien en mente para ella?- al menos me tenía que asegurar de que su pretendiente valiera la pena. Ella se merecía todo, merecía lo mejor.

-Iba a consultarte a ti, a ver si conocías a alguien adecuado- justo a mí. Esto parecía una absurda y cruel broma del destino. ¿A caso yo mismo debería entregarla al hombre que me quitaba al amor de mi vida? ¿A caso yo debería elegir a quien tendría a la mujer de mis sueños, a aquella que secretamente me robaba cientos de suspiros?

-No lo creo… Sabes que solo me rodeo de viejos carcamanes Edward, nadie adecuado para una niña como Nessie. De hecho, estoy seguro de que le arrancaría las manos, si no algo más, a cualquiera de esos que siquiera se atreviera a tocarla.

-¡Por favor Jacob! Aunque, a decir verdad, a Isabella tampoco le agrada la idea de que su pequeña se case con un hombre maduro. ¡Pero qué va! El que tomará la decisión final soy yo.

-¿Dejarías que tu hija contrajera matrimonio con alguien como el señor Chace?- la imagen de su rostro se coló entre mis pensamientos, asqueándome. Ese viejo horrendo jamás podría ponerle una mano encima a mi niña. Pero… Dios. Yo mismo quería hacerla mía y solo tenía unos pocos años menos que él. Debería darme vergüenza.

-Claro que no… Pero si se da el caso de un pretendiente decente de esa edad… En verdad me lo pensaría.

Nessie POV

El fuego crepitaba en la chimenea, hipnotizándome con sus diversas tonalidades. Mamá estaba sentada a mi lado, bordando al igual que yo. Me concentré en el vestido que llevaba puesto, largo hasta los tobillos, de color café y con encajé en el escote y los puños de las mangas. La favorecía mucho, sobre todo por el contraste que hacía con su piel blanquecina.

-¡Ay!- exclamé y me llevé el dedo índice a mi boca. La aguja había atravesado mi piel, haciendo que pequeñas gotitas de sangre aparecieran.

-¿Qué sucedió cariño?

-Nada, solo que me he pinchado.

-Deberías prestar más atención a tus labores nena. Esta semana he notado que has estado muy distraída, como si algo perturbara tu conciencia.

-Serán imaginaciones tuyas madre- dije y dejé mi bordado en la mesa de costura que había en la esquina de la habitación.

Pero mi madre tenía razón. De hecho, aquello que turbaba mi alma no era tan reciente. Desde hace meses atrás mantenía oculto un secreto inconfesable. Mi corazón se veía embargado por un sentimiento nuevo y confuso, pero del todo incorrecto. A pesar de mi juventud, era perfectamente conciente de que algo como lo que sentía no era adecuado.

-Me pregunto qué tanto hablarán tu padre con el señor Black.

-¿Jacob está aquí?- dejé entrever demasiada emoción en mi voz. Que estúpida que era.

Jacob Black, el hombre que había hecho que mi corazón palpitara de manera indecible, alocada. El hombre que con su sola presencia invadía cada fibrilla de mi ser y alborotaba todo en mi interior. Jacob Black, mi primer idilio, mi amor clandestino.

Los últimos meses habían sido terribles para mí. Finalmente mis sentimientos habían hecho eclosión en mí, desatando un irremediable conflicto interno conmigo misma. ¿Cómo podía ser que una jovencita como yo se enamorara de un hombre maduro y con experiencia como Jacob? Además, no solo su edad era un gran inconveniente, si no también nuestro parentesco y el hecho de que él y mi padre eran grandes amigos.

Debo confesar que varias veces me encontré llorando a escondidas por él. Había derramado demasiadas amargas lágrimas por este amor que nunca llegaría a ser. Pues, claro, ¿cómo iba a ser posible que alguien como él se fijara en mí, que tan solo era una niñata?

Intenté desterrarlo de mi mente y mi corazón pero todo resultó en vano. Lo tenía demasiado arraigado en mí y eso hacía que me doliera más aún. No era un simple encaprichamiento temporal, digno de una adolescente. Para nada, podía confirmarlo. Yo lo amaba locamente, con furia y con deseo. Mis labios ardían por los suyos cada vez que lo tenía junto a mí, mis brazos estaban desesperados por asirlo contra mi cuerpo… Solo con verlo me bastaba para que miles de pensamientos, muchos de ellos impropios de una señorita, invadieran mi mente.

Hace una semana atrás mi situación empeoró catastróficamente, sumiéndome en una gran depresión que, obviamente, mis padres no debían captar. Las apariciones y visitas de Jacob eran continuas y eso me perturbaba tanto… Sus ojos posándose en mí, con esa mirada completamente seductora aún sin intención de serlo, sus labios sobre la tibia piel de mi mano…

Lo se, era una completa locura, pero podía jurar que, según lo que mostraban algunas de sus actitudes, él sentía el mismo deseo candente que yo. Y de solo pensar esto me daba cuenta de que estaba perdiendo mi cordura, si es que quedaba algo de ella todavía.

-Tu padre y él están en el estudio.

-Negocios- murmuré y mordí mi labio inferior. Necesitaba verlo… Y creo que sabía la manera de hacer que viniera conmigo.

Jacob POV

-Creo que será una buena idea que hagamos una recepción para presentarla en sociedad.

-Seguro- ya estaba harto de su parloteo. Suficiente tenía conmigo mismo que no dejaba de reprenderme por mi absurdo comportamiento como para que Edward me enrostrara el futuro compromiso de Renesmee.

Me puse de pie y di un par de pasos por la habitación, intranquilo. La necesitaba, la quería solo para mí… Y daría todo por salir corriendo de donde estaba hacia ella, por recorrer en una suave caricia su rostro angelical y depositar un cálido beso en sus labios. Pero no, no debía. No podía caer tan bajo y menos que menos corromper su preciada juventud virginal e inocente.

Eran en momentos como este en los que con gusto hubiera acabado con mi vida para ponerle fin a estos pensamientos indebidos y a este dolor que tanto se esparcía por mí t se prolongaba con el paso de los días.

Pero fue en ese preciso instante en que su clave comenzó a sonar. Otra vez era ella, rescatándome de mi abismo personal, aplacando esa fuerza oscura y ciega que corroía mis venas y turbaba mi ser. Era como mi ángel guardián que sabía el momento exacto en el cual tenía que intervenir para salvar mi alma de las garras de este infierno.

Su canción favorita… Esas dulces notas, interpretadas por sus delicadas manos, de manera única. Y su voz melodiosa… Irradiaba tanta paz en ese sencillo pero perfecto canto.

Nessie POV

No era simplemente mi canción favorita. "Paysage Sentimental", de Debussy, era mi fantasía ideal. Era mi liberación sin que nadie se diera cuenta de la cantidad de sentimientos que depositaba en ella cada vez que la interpretaba. Podía dejar libres a mis deseos, que quemaban en el centro de mi pecho con un candor inusitado. Paysage Sentimental significaba mucho más para mí que lo que la misma canción era en sí y lo que decía. Y eso nadie podía notarlo ni advertirlo.

"_El cielo invernal, tan dulce, tan triste, tan inerte,_

_Donde el sol se extiende a través de la pálida neblina,_

_Es como el dulce, profundo sentimiento_

_Que nos hace felices de manera melancólica_

_En aquella tarde de besos debajo de las ramas,"_

Pero, así como resultaba una gran vía de escape a todo ese amor que fluía por mis venas y estaba arraigado a mi propia carne, también era encadenarme a mis sueños infantiles de idilios perfectos. Porque, claro, el único motivo por el cual podía elegir esta obra, el único motivo por el cual volvía a tocar el calve una vez más, no era sino él.

"_Ramas muertas que no son revueltas por la brisa_

_Ramas negras con unas pocas hojas secas._

_Oh, como tus labios fueron cedidos a los míos_

_Más delicados aún en este gran y silencioso bosque_

_Y en la languidez de fines de año"_

Jacob apareció con su típica expresión inmutable y seria y me dedicó una mirada de unos pocos segundos que, sin embargo, bastó para revolucionar mi interior. Mis manos siguieron deslizándose suavemente por las teclas del instrumento, resultando una agradable melodía que iba acompañada por mi canto. Y, sin dudas, lo hacía como si me fuera la vida en ello.

Papá no tardó en aparecer, vestido con su traje negro, impecable como siempre. se sentó junto a mamá y entrelazó su mano con la de ella.

Se que los hacía felices el verme así, los enorgullecía. Y eso era motivo para que me sintiera un poco feliz, aunque mi vida careciera de lo que más necesitaba en todo este mundo.

"_La muerte de todo excepto del hecho de amarte,_

_Y excepto por la felicidad que llena mi alma_

_Felicidad que reposa profundamente en este alma aislada_

_Misteriosa, pacífica y serena como el estanque_

_Que crece pálido a la orilla del pálido valle."_

Terminé de cantar con un nudo en mi garganta, intentando ahogar los sollozos que querían salir. Tonta e ilusa Renesmee, que te entregaste a las garras de un amor no correspondido.

Jacob POV

¿Cómo una criatura humana podría ser tan perfecta como la que mis ojos tenían la gracia de ver? ¿Cómo podía ser que en mí existiera un amor tan fuerte y tan prohibido?

Apreté mis puños contra mi espalda, como si con ese gesto consiguiera desterrar mis sentimientos, y agaché mi mirada. Aún seguía de pie, intentando resistir la tentación de tomarla en esa misma habitación y convertirla en mi mujer.

Renesmee concluyó magníficamente su interpretación, aunque la expresión de su rostro no cuadraba con ello. Parecía acongojada, quién sabe por qué motivo.

-Cada día lo haces mejor ahijada mía- me acerqué a ella aunque supiera que era del todo peligroso mi accionar. El más mínimo roce entre los dos desataba un fuego que se expandía por todo mi cuerpo. Y la única forma de terminar con él me estaba vedada.

-Gracias padrino, pero tus palabras me harán pecar de orgullo y vanidad- su cálido aliento se arremolinó en mi rostro al abrazarla. Sus brazos se asieron a mí con excesiva fuerza, al igual que los míos lo hicieron. Si supiera lo que para mí significaba ese pequeño gesto que ella realizaba con tanta inocencia.

-No es más que la verdad.

-Tu padrino tiene razón, lo haces maravillosamente nena. Es como si el clave fuera una prolongación de tus extremidades. Naciste con este bello talento en ti y me alegra que tus padres no seamos los únicos en apreciarlo…- Nessie miró a Edward confusa mientras tomaba asiento a mi lado.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso padre? Solo Jacob, además de ustedes, me ha oído.

-Verás, ambos hemos estado hablando esta tarde y tu madre también sabe al respecto. Creemos que es hora de que contraigas compromiso.

Creemos… Vaya palabra utilizó. Me incluía dentro de ella como si yo tuviera interés en que mi bella Renesmee contrajera compromiso con otro que no fuera yo…

Evité perderme en sus ojos en ese momento en que muy seguramente hubiera roto en llanto. Esos ojos claros, puros y llamativos que me hipnotizaban al igual que toda ella.

-¿Compromiso?- su rostro dejó ver la creciente preocupación que había en ella.

-Así es, estás en edad de casarte y formar tu familia Renesmee. Creemos que ya eres lo suficientemente madura como para presentarte en sociedad como a una mujer.

-Pero, padre, yo…

-Hija, no debes preocuparte. Es normal que te sientas nerviosa con esto, pero verás que ni bien te hagas a la idea te parecerá incluso emocionante. Tú lo sabes bien, conocí a tu padre cuando tenía tu edad en un ágape que mi familia había organizado. Dos meses después ya estábamos comprometidos.

-Pero, es que… Yo no me siento preparada aún.

Nessie POV

¡¿Compromiso? No podía ser, eso no. Significaba renunciar definitivamente a mi Jacob. Era mi condena, hasta el fin de mis días, a una infelicidad de la que no quería tener conocimiento.

Solo pensarlo me tensaba. Imaginar a otro hombre, que no fuera el que yo deseaba fervientemente, tocando mi cuerpo, tomando mi virginidad… Yo no quería eso. Pero era mi obligación, era mi destino. Ellos eran mis padres y yo debía obedecer, sin importar cuáles fueran sus decisiones.

-Organizaremos una fiesta en tu honor la semana que entra- dijo papá.

-Tendremos que decidir quiénes serán nuestros invitados Edward.

-Lo se cariño, Jacob me ayudara con ello, ¿no es verdad?

-Así es- sentí algo en mi interior resquebrajándose. Él mismo sería el que me entregaría a manos de un desconocido del cual yo no quería saber.

-Disculpen por mi intromisión señor, pero ha llegado una encomienda urgente para usted y mi señora- Clarise hablaba casi en un suspiro. Se acercó al sillón en donde mis padres se encontraban sentados y les entregó un sobre. Tras una torpe reverencia salió presurosa por la puerta lateral.

Jacob y yo nos quedamos observando al sobre que sostenía en sus manos mi padre. Tenía un gran sello de lacre rojo con el escudo de nuestra familia. Esas no podían significar buenas noticias.

-Es de la Château Millet- dijo mientras rompía el sello. La Château Millet era la casa de mis abuelos Esme y Carlisle. Hacía un tiempo atrás habían decidido mudarse a París, cansados del ambiente de los suburbios.

-¿Qué sucede Edward? Tus padres nunca envían correspondencia a no ser que se trate de algo importante.

-Es papá… Él… Murió.

Despedí a mamá y papá con un tierno abrazo mientras una lágrima impávida asomaba por mis ojos.

-Volveremos en dos semanas pequeña- fue lo último que le oí decir a mi padre antes de que subiera a su carruaje y que este se alejara.

Me quedé de pie allí en la entrada, sintiendo como si mis pies estuvieran clavados en la tierra. En mi mano tenía estrujado mi pañuelo, negro con puntilla al igual que mi vestido. Un lazo recogía prolijamente mi cabello castaño rojizo dejando al descubierto mi cuello pálido. De él colgaba un listón negro con el escudo de mi familia.

-Vamos Renesmee, hace demasiado frío para que te quedes aquí por tanto tiempo- Jacob pasó su brazo por mi espalda y me atrajo hacia él. No pude más que mirarlo, aún con lágrimas en mi rostro, y seguirlo hacia el interior de mi propia casa.

Edward había decidido que mi padrino se encargara de mí durante todos los días que durara su ausencia. Nuestro mayordomo había partido junto a mis padres así que solo quedaba Clarise. Pero, teniendo en cuenta que ella se pasaba la mayor parte del día en la casilla del fondo de nuestra propiedad, podría decirse que había quedado a solas con mi Jacob.

Dos semanas con él a mi lado, a sol y a sombra… Era tentar al frío de mi cuerpo a llenarse y regocijarse en el calor que él podía brindarme. Era peligroso también pero, sobre todo, era doloroso. Tendría que verlo siempre conmigo pero sin mí, tan cerca pero a miles de kilómetros de mí y mis sentimientos.

Verdaderamente no sabía que podía ser peor… Tenerlo lejos significaba pensarlo todo el tiempo, recordarlo y tenerlo presente en mí y mis fantasías hasta que volviera a verlo. Que estuviera cerca solo podía significar el desearlo incontrolablemente, teniendo que recurrir a toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no manchar el apellido de mi familia si me arrojaba desbocada a sus brazos.

Era como una obsesión oscura. Lo amaba, pero estaba mal que lo hiciera. Lo deseaba, pero no debía hacerlo. Su nombre me perseguía, su imagen vivía en mis sueños… No podía escapar de él y no tenía interés de escaparme tampoco.

Tomé asiento en el sofá de la sala de estar, frente a la chimenea. Jacob hizo lo mismo, manteniendo su brazo sobre mis hombros. Me acurruqué contra él y apoyé mi mano sobre su pecho, registrando el compás de sus respiraciones, ahora un tanto más aceleradas. ¿Se daría cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitaba?

Jacob POV

El calor de su mano sobre mi pecho generó un cosquilleo placentero que me recorrió de pies a cabeza. Sentía un impulso incontenible de besarla…

-¿Cómo te encuentras pequeña?

-Me duele mucho ciertamente, demasiado quizás… Pero estando a tu lado estoy mejor- sonrió con su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío. Miré sus perfectos labios, carnosos, deseables… ¿Por qué rayos no podía besarlos?

-¿Ah si? ¿Tanto aprecio me tienes?

-Más del que debería y del que imaginas Jacob.

Renesmee… Esta mujer me quería volver loco. Más de lo que imagino… ¿A caso cabía alguna posibilidad de que ella también me quisiera?

La cena transcurrió en el más absoluto de los silencios. Apenas probé bocado de lo que Clarise me había servido. Renesmee tampoco comía, perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Debes comer algo- dije en tono monocorde, jugueteando con la copa entre mis manos.

-No tengo apetito… Sinceramente prefiero ir a mis aposentos.

-¿Necesitas que te acompañe Nessie? Clarise debe encargarse de la vajilla y luego se irá.

-Por favor, odio el silencio y la oscuridad de la planta de arriba.

Ambos nos pusimos de pie y abandonamos el salón comedor sin prisa alguna. Clarise estaba apostada en un roncón, y con solo hacerle una mínima señal, entró a paso presuroso a retirar el servicio.

Subí las escaleras ciertamente preocupado. Estaría a solas con ella, en su habitación. Eso solo significaba tentar a mi demonio interior, a ese que desde hace tiempo pugnaba por salir y auto complacerse en la pureza virginal de Renesmee.

Me detuve en el umbral de la puerta y me recargué contra el marco, dejando que Nessie pasara. La tenue luz que iluminaba el cuarto hizo eco en sus pupilas, haciéndola aún más irresistible.

-¿Necesitas algo más? Si no iré al cuarto de huéspedes a descansar.

-Quédate conmigo.

-Nessie…-suspiré.

-Por favor- suplicó acercándose a mí y entrelazando sus manos con las mías. –No quiero que te vayas.

-Sabes que no es correcto Renesmee. Tú ya eres una jovencita y yo un hombre maduro… ¿Crees que estaría bien visto que ambos descansáramos en la misma habitación?

-No hay nadie en casa Jacob y lo sabes- sus labios casi rozaron los míos de manera provocativa. Apreté mis puños demasiado fuerte mientras mi mandíbula se tensaba.

-Nessie… Estaré en mi alcoba si me necesitas- solté las palabras bruscamente, haciendo uso de todo mi autocontrol para no rendirme a su pedido.

Me puse en camino hacia mi cuarto, pero su mano envolvió mi brazo, reteniéndome. La miré por unos instantes, con su expresión suplicante y arrebatadora. Las suaves ondas de su cabello enmarcaban su rostro angelical, confiriéndole un toque aniñado. Sus ojos color canela no dejaban de observarme.

-¿Por qué Nessie? ¿Por qué me haces esto?

-Ya te lo dije Jake… Te quiero más de lo que debería.

-Sabes que esto está mal. Está prohibido- la tomé de las muñecas y la atraje hacia mí, sin apartar mi mirada de la suya. No iba a aguantar por mucho más mis bajos instintos masculinos.

-¿Y qué importa? Tú lo deseas tanto como yo Jacob.

-¿Y tus padres? ¿A caso no te importa lo que ellos dirán? Tu padre me mataría- dije acariciando su rostro dulcemente para luego besar su delicada frente. Ella sostuvo mi mano contra su mejilla, cerrando sus ojos.

-Tendrán que comprenderlo- susurró.

-No lo harán.

-No me importa entonces, yo te quiero a ti. No me quiero comprometer con otro hombre, no quiero compartir mi vida con alguien que no seas tú.

Sopesé la posibilidad de estar imaginándolo todo, de estar tirado en mi cama, soñando como ya lo había hecho otras tantas veces antes.

Pero esto era demasiado real… Y mucho más inocente que cualquiera de las fantasías nocturnas que hubiera tenido… Aunque no se si eso fuera a mantenerse.

-Mi pequeña Nessie…- comencé a decir un tanto dubitativo. –cuando tu padre me dijo que pensaba buscar a tu futuro prometido sentí como algo se resquebrajaba en mi interior, dejando paso a un dolor indecible. El solo pensar verte con otro que no fuera yo… Me partía el alma. No puedo aceptarlo, aunque sepa que mi amor hacia ti es incorrecto. Yo te necesito.

-Y yo a ti Jake… No permitas que mi padre busque un pretendiente para mí- me rogó. Una lágrima surcó su rostro en ese instante y la enjugué con mis labios, saboreando después el intenso gusto salado.

-Por ti haré lo que sea mi amor. Ni bien regrese tu padre pediré tu mano en matrimonio y lo convenceré a como de lugar. Nada me separará de ti.

-Nunca…- susurró y ocultó su cara contra mi pecho, aferrándose a él como si de ello dependiera su vida. La tomé fuertemente, acariciando su cabello.

-Nunca Nessie, juro amarte por siempre, hasta el final de mis días, sin importar lo que pase- alcé su barbilla y la observé con una sonrisa ancha y cálida. Ella realmente sentía lo mismo por mí.

-Te amo Jake y que opinen y digan lo que quieran… Yo no dejaré de hacerlo jamás.

Envolví su cintura con mis brazos, sintiendo bajo mi piel la fina tela de satén negro que resaltaba su nívea piel y ajustaba provocativamente sus curvas. Ella entrelazó sus manos detrás de mi cuello, jalándome a la altura de sus labios.

-Hazme tuya Jacob- dijo y atrapó mis labios entre los suyos.

-¿Segura amor?- mi voz salió ronca, cavernosa. Además no valía de mucho mi pregunta ya que mi virilidad estaba más que lista.

-Quiero que seas tú quien me haga mujer.

Gruñí contra su boca y me entregué nuevamente a sus cálidos y dulces besos. Su lengua encontró rápidamente a la mía, entrelazándose con ella, jugueteando con infinita pasión.

Sin dudarlo la guié hasta su lecho, cubierto de vaporosas colchas de terciopelo rojo bermellón. Cortinas de tul la rodeaban por completo, dándole un toque de pesada y exagerada sofisticación.

Dirigí mis manos hacia los diminutos botones de carey que cerraban el vestido en su espalda y los desabroché uno por uno mientras besaba su frágil cuello. Podía sentir sus dedos jalando el broche de mi chaleco y deshaciéndose de él, dejando que cayera a un costado. Su vestido se deslizó suavemente, dejando al descubierto su delicada figura, apenas protegida por su ropa interior de seda y encaje color crema.

Con cuidado la recosté sobre su cama, colocándome sobre ella sin dejar que mi peso descansara sobre su cuerpo. Recorrí su mejilla en una tierna caricia, perdiéndome en sus hermosos ojos.

-Renesmee… Sabes que dolerá un poco al principio amor. Prometo ser lo más cuidadoso posible linda- dije mientras besaba su clavícula.

-Lo se, no te preocupes…

Con velocidad me quité mis pantalones y deshice los moños de las cintas que mantenían sujetas las enaguas de Renesmee, dejando libres a sus jóvenes y firmes pechos. Me deleité con la vista por unos segundos, notando como el calor se hacía presente en ella, pero sobre todo en mí.

Recorrí con mi lengua su piel, saboreando cada centímetro, sintiendo como ella se estremecía y gemía de placer, lo cual me excitaba más de lo que ya estaba.

-Ya Jake… Estoy lista. Hazlo- dijo sacándome la camisa, descubriendo así mi torso bien formado. Solo la tela de mi ropa interior contenía mi potente erección, que pugnaba por salir.

-Aún no bebé, solo déjate llevar- mordí sensualmente el lóbulo de su oreja y guié mi mano hacia sus muslos.

Un ronroneo casi felino escapó de sus labios, haciendo que perdiera el poco control que me quedaba. Sin demorarme un segundo más, masajeé su clítoris con mi pulgar, dispuesto a darle un placer que ella nunca había sentido hasta ahora.

Su centro ya estaba lo suficientemente lubricado como para que avanzara más, así que introduje dos de mis dedos en ella, logrando que arqueara su espalda y gimiera realmente fuerte. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, dominados por el placer, y sus manos me jalaban contra ella a la vez que su cadera se apretaba más y más sobre los dedos que tenía en ella. Ya estaba totalmente mojada, lista para correrse.

-Más Jake… ¡Más!- exclamó entre gritos y suspiros.

-Lo que tú desees mi vida.

Bajé depositando cálidos y húmedos besos por su cuerpo, deteniéndome en su intimidad. La miré pícaramente y abrí sus piernas para dedicarme de lleno a probar su esencia. Lamí su candorosa piel y saboreé el delicioso elixir que manaba de su interior. Sus gritos invadían la habitación y me volvían endemoniadamente loco.

-Vente para mi Ness. ¡Ahora!- succioné una última vez mientras el cálido líquido fluía a través de mis labios y sus gemidos llenaban mis oídos.

Ya estaba lista para mí, para recibir y acoger a mi miembro sin muchas molestias.

La penetré con fuerza para que el dolor pasara lo más ágil posible, aunque aún así tuve que sofocar su aullido en un beso apasionado. Sus piernas envolvieron mi cintura haciéndome permanecer quieto mientras ella se adaptaba a mi virilidad, clavando sus uñas en mi espalda al punto de desgarrar mi piel. Su respiración era agitada y su pecho se elevaba rítmicamente, permitiéndome deleitarme con sus preciosos senos.

-Sigue Jacob, ya… No duele- jadeó acariciándome.

Las primeras estocadas fueron lentas y profundas, logrando que Renesmee vibrara con cada una de ellas y gimiera una y otra vez mi nombre. Podía sentir como las paredes de su intimidad palpitaban, estrechándose contra mi miembro. Estaba por venirse otra vez.

Aceleré mi ritmo, moviendo mi cadera en sintonía con la suya, listo para llegar al orgasmo junto a ella.

Bastaron solo unos pocos minutos más para que los dos llegáramos al cielo, al éxtasis supremo, fundiendo nuestros cuerpos en el candor de nuestro amor, hasta ser solo uno. Ella jadeaba intensamente al igual que yo y permanecía abrazada a mí, eliminando cualquier tipo de distancia que pudiera haber entre nosotros.

Muy a mi pesar me retiré de ella, recostándome a su lado. Junté nuestras manos y la miré a los ojos, sin poder evitar sonreír.

Nunca en mi vida había sentido algo igual, tan puro, tan verdadero. No había sido simplemente una noche de sexo y lujuria. No, claro que no. A Renesmee le había hecho el amor como jamás se lo había hecho a otra mujer.

Y luego de haber experimentado algo como lo que acababa de suceder, ¿cómo podríamos separarnos? Era un hecho que de ahora en más estaríamos indisolublemente unidos.

Besé su frente tiernamente y la acerqué a mi pecho, dejando que su rostro descansara en él. Sus dedos jugueteaban en mi abdomen, ya sin el pudor de estar desnuda junto a mí. Ella también sonreía.

-Te amo Nessie, más que a nada en este mundo.

-Y yo a ti Jacob, más de lo que creía capaz de hacerlo- acaricié su cabello, ahora desordenado, absorbiendo su aroma dulce y tentador.

-¿Cómo haremos con tu padre amor? Yo… No creo que esté de acuerdo con lo nuestro, con que nos comprometamos…

-No lo se… Solo estoy segura de una cosa Jake.

-¿De qué Renesmee?

-Desafiaremos al destino… Juntos.

**Bueno, qué les pareció? ****Es mi segundo Lemmon recién, no tengo mucha experiencia en este tipo de relatos :$ Se aceptan críticas y sugerencias n_n* Así que espero muchos reviews :D**

**Besos a todos y gracias por todo el apoyo :D **

**Ya estoy terminando la segunda parte de "El Adiós" (ya publicado aquí) así que pronto la tendrán disponible para leer.**

**Nos leemos! :D**


End file.
